Untamed Magic
by Itarilde-Sirfalas
Summary: A mysterious girl appears at Hogwarts and no one remembers ever meeting or seeing her. She becomes fast friends with the trio and tries to dig deeper behind Malfoy's charm and good looks to find the real person within.
1. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Ciara of course.  
  
- Please go easy on me seeing as this is my first story and I would really love to know what everyone who reads it thinks about it. So please review!!! Thanks and enjoy the story!  
  
Untamed Magic  
  
Chapter 1: New Beginnings  
  
To everyone else who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry it was just the beginning of a new year of school, but to Harry Potter, it was the beginning of his 'real' life. Harry was immensely relieved that summer break was over with and that his 6th year at Hogwarts was finally starting. Most of his summer Harry either had been constantly arguing with the Dursleys over this or that, or he had been mulling over that fact that his last hope to escape the Dursleys, his godfather, Sirius Black, was gone forever.  
Harry was getting on the Hogwarts Express for the fifth time in his life and was wondering where Ron and Hermione were. Suddenly it occurred to him that they again this year would be in the prefect's compartment, seeing as he remembered that they were both still prefects. Harry finally found an empty compartment for himself to sit in and waited for Hermione and Ron to visit him. He was beginning to wonder if his two best friends had forgotten about him after nearly ten minutes had passed. Harry nearly jumped in anticipation when the compartment door started to slide open, but instead of seeing Ron or Hermione's face, he met the face of a rather stunningly pretty girl. She had gorgeous long wavy dark brown hair, which looked like dark chocolate, beautiful olive skin and the most outstanding colored eyes he had ever seen in his entire life, violet.  
The mysterious girl then shyly asked, "Ummm... Hello, I was wondering if I could join your compartment, because everywhere else is rather full," which she thought to herself wasn't a total lie anyhow, since everywhere else was practically full. She was shocked though when she sensed someone who was very unsettled in this compartment and she found no other than Harry Potter.  
Harry quickly replied, "Yes, yes of course, there's plenty of room to spare," and helped her with her luggage. "By the way, I'm Harry Potter and you are...?" He inquisitively asked.  
"Oh sorry, I'm Ciara and a Gryffindor sixth year like yourself," she replied. A surprised Harry replied, "Oh really, that's funny, because I'm almost positive I've never met you, let alone seen you."  
"Most people don't." Ciara simply replied. For a brief moment there was an awkward silence, which was suddenly broken by the compartment door opening and Ron, and Hermione entering.  
"Hello Ron! Hi Hermione! Finally you've come. This is Ciara, she's a Gryffindor sixth year too." Harry quickly said. Hermione and Ron also did not remember ever seeing or meeting the mysterious girl. Quickly all four of them became friends and chatted for most of the train ride about odds and ends. Suddenly the compartment open yet again, but instead of seeing someone the trio was rather fond of they came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy himself along with his rather stupid buffoons who act as his henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Well, well, well what do we have here? A mudblood, a potty, and a weasel all in one compartment," Malfoy said in his evil drawl. "And who might you be?" He asked Ciara in a seductive tone.  
Ron defensively interrupted and said, "This is our friend Ciara, she's a sixth year Gryffindor too. So bugger off Malfoy!"  
"Hmmm... So polite as always aren't we Weasel?" Draco replied, "At least I don't have to resort to childish wordplay that sounds like it's coming from the mouth of a peasant. Well then again I guess your family is poor enough for you to be brought up speaking with such vulgar language..."  
Ron turned a shade of deep tomato and looked as if he was about to pounce on Malfoy and rip out his throat with his bare hands, until Harry came to the rescue and grabbed the back of his shirt. "Malfoy go away and bother someone with IQ as low as yours," said Harry. Malfoy reached beneath his cloak and menacingly pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Harry.  
Malfoy replied, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't curse you." Hermione said in a panicky voice, "Harry be careful. He's not worth it."  
Harry said, "Well for starters Malfoy, my father wasn't some son of a dung beetle who became a death eater." Just as Malfoy started to mutter the words of a curse, something no one expected happened. He started choking so that he couldn't finish getting all of the words out. Every time he tried he just sputtered even worse. Angrily Malfoy glared at everyone in the compartment and maniacally said, "This isn't the end of this!" And as soon as he had appeared he left with his two baboons, and everyone in the compartment started cracking up. Hermione said, "Wow who pulled that curse from under Malfoy's sleeve?"  
"Well I sort of did, with the Spultterus curse," replied Ciara. "Wow that was bloody brilliant," said Ron, "The little prick didn't even notice!"  
"And neither did we, "Harry said, "Thanks a ton for getting him off our backs for the moment though."  
"It was no problem and I rather enjoyed it anyhow. He has no right to talk like that to people, and I thought he needed to be taught a lesson or two. What does he have against you guys anyways?" Ciara said.  
Hermione piped, "Well it kind of all started first year at Hogwarts and the three of us became friends and Malfoy couldn't help himself for picking on us. I mean I'm muggle born, Harry has no parents, and he loves making fun of Ron's family because his father is obsessed with muggles."  
"Oh and because he hates anyone who is not pure blood, he think he's better than anyone else for the fact that he is a pure blood, and he hates Harry especially, because he caused the downfall of you-know-who. His father is a big supporter of you-know-who you know and is right within his inner circle." Ron quipped.  
"Wow I see," Ciara quietly replied. She couldn't help just being a little bit curious about the rather annoyingly handsome looking, mysterious blond with eyes as blue as the ocean. Ciara could feel that there was much more than meets the eye about this so called Draco Malfoy. Although it was none of her business, she curiously wanted to know what he was hiding about himself from the rest of the world. She thought it was especially curious when he blocked his thoughts from her, when she tried to read his mind. Ciara had been gifted as a young child as a quite sneaky mind reader, no one yet had been able to intercept or block her process or reading one's mind. Surely he could not have noticed it? But then again she could clearly remember the cold inquisitive blue eyes that had met hers as she was probing into his mind... 


	2. Secret Conversations

Chapter 2: Secret Conversations

I would like to sincerely apologize to all the fans of my story for taking such an enormous amount of time to update… its been crazy with school, work, and everything in between if you know what I mean. Anyhow I promise I will update my story much much sooner this time around! Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy, and please review… I would like to hear everyone's outputs and opinions, for it helps writing immensely!

Following Ciara's antsy ride upon the Hogwarts Express, they finally arrived to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ciara peered around her newly made friends, and attempted to cloak her amazement and wonder, at technically her first glimpse of Hogwarts. The fact that she was not truly a Gryffindor sixth year was classified information between herself and one other person, Albus Dumbledore. Technically speaking Ciara was old enough to be a graduate from the school, but that was something no one needed to know for the moment anyhow. When they arrived at the Great Hall Ciara gazed in awe at the starry moonlit sky that was illuminated above her by magically levitating balls of light floating several feet above the tables. What soon appeared before them was a feast that she had only encountered on several occasions that were few and far between. All the Gryffindors chatted joyously in between large gulps of scrumptious food. During that time Ciara seized the chance to take a closer look at her surroundings and began to commence what she had been specifically trained for. Unknown to her eyes darting throughout the hall was that she had a stalker.

The intrigued ice cold blue eyes of Draco Malfoy gazed intently at the girl who baffled him so. He found her rather attractive but also curious… Draco knew he felt someone probe into his mind while on the train and had a distinct feeling that it had been _her _doing. He distinctly knew what it felt to have his mind read, since his father had trained him to block such things, and put him through dozens of excruciating tests to learn how to do so. Draco figured he did not need to voice his suspicions upon the girl quite yet, but did intend to woo her into his affections in order to find out more about her for purposes of his own. His thoughts had suddenly been rudely interrupted when a rather annoying unattractive Pansy Parkingson had realized he hadn't been paying one iota of attention to her stupid jumble of incomplete sentences erupting from her lips.

After the feast Ciara ditched Hermione, Ron, and Harry with the excuse that she needed a word with Dumbledore over possibly switching one of her classes. She knew she wouldn't be questioned since she had correctly interpreted that Hermione was indeed very fond of anything to do with homework and classes, and she would move Harry and Ron along to their dormitory. Ciara while walking down the hall closed her eyes for a moment and brought the mind picture that Dumbledore sent to her the previous day to assist her in finding his office. Finally she arrived at the Gargoyle that covered the entrance to his domain and muttered the password 'lemon drop' at it. As she ascended the winding staircase she wondered where the upcoming conversation might lead her this time. She knocked softly upon the door, which then swung open to reveal Dumbledore sitting at his desk amidst all of the intriguing trinkets he possessed. He peered up from his half moon spectacles with his blue twinkling eyes as usual, not at all surprised by her visit. Ciara took the chance to speak first and said, "Good Evening Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore replied with a warm smile, "Miss Ciara Flemming I presume, or should I say Miss Ciara Black, how are you faring so far? Would you care for a chocolate?"

"No thank you. Flemming is fine enough for here anyhow. I do hope you have listening spells protecting your walls, for we wouldn't want my alibi getting out the first day I arrive at Hogwarts," Ciara tartly retorted, "On the other hand I am so far so good, I think I have subdued any suspicions that have arisen about me so far."

"These walls are protected with magic that no one would be able to puncture withany conceivabletype of magic. Excellent. By the way I have the information that you requested," Dumbledore mysteriously said while handing her a piece of rolled up parchment.

Ciara unrolled the paper and peered at the list of Voldemort's current posse of death eaters. She came across the name Lucious Malfoy, and was not in the least surprised.

"Thank you," she replied to Dumbledore, "this will greatly assist me in this task."

"You need not worry about someone elsereading what the parchment truly contains for it is heavily magicked to appear as schoolwork when anyone else should read it. I must ask you to be very careful, for this will most likely be the most dangerous mission I have asked of you so far, and I must impress the importance of secrecy upon you," said Dumbledore in a very serious tone while peering down at her from behind his spectacles.

Ciara retorted with a smile, "My Da didn't raise me from the cradle to be a spy for nothing. I will take your word into caution though."

Dumbledore nodded and dismissed her with a graceful wave of his hand and said, "I have no doubt in my mind that you are not suited for the job, nor that you are not qualified enough Ciara Black. You have many gifted abilities and I hold my ultimate faith in you."

With that Ciara left the office and vanished into the shadows of the dimly lit hall that would lead her towards her new home, while contemplating of the unsettling events to come.


End file.
